


Vibrations

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart and Jaime's first time using toys, where neither of them know what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

“So you just… turn it on, right? Did you get any instructions with this, ese?”

 

“Nope, it just kind of came in a plastic box with some chick on the cover. Come on, how hard can it be? Give it here.”

 

Jaime passed the vibrator over to Bart, watching with nervous eyes as the younger boy turned it over in his hand, looking at it from all angles. It shouldn’t have been difficult to figure it. It was a sex toy—everyone had them, right? It stood to reason that even dolts could use them, so where did that place them?

 

The speedster flipped the switch on the bottom of the toy and dropped it in shock as the vibrations began, two green eyes staring wide as it shook back and forth on Jaime’s bed. It was noisy; the constant whirring noise filling up the silent room. The boys had been dating for quite some time, but this was a new step for them. Sure, they’d pleasured each other before. Bart loved the feeling of Jaime’s hand wrapped around his member, pumping up and down while the speedster threw his head back and moaned. And that thing that Bart did with his mouth whenever he attended to Jaime’s pleasure? It was divine. But toys? That was new and uncomfortable and why are we even doing this?!

 

“Okay, ju-just turn it off for a minute!” Bart nodded, a blush burning his face, and flipped the switch again before pulling his hand back nervously. “Let’s just look it up first before we use them. That way we know we’re not, you know… messing it up or something?”

 

And so began a thirty minute scan of the internet. First came the porn videos they mistakenly ran across. Jaime had to be the one to close out the windows, while Bart looked at the women tied down with the toys stimulating them, their eyes misted over with lust. “They all look moded…” had been Bart’s eloquent was of putting it.

 

Then came the guides. This was something they could actually use! While the speedster skimmed the information with a look of boredom, Jaime took in as much as he could. Once they’d read enough, Jaime led his boyfriend back to the bed before pushing him down on it gently.

 

“So first things, we need to get undressed.” While he was doing his best to fight off a blush, it was nearly impossible to keep his voice from quivering as he gave the instructions. Removing his shirt, he was surprised to see the speedster doing the same without his nerves being made obvious. Once they were stripped down, he continued, “Then we have to lubricate the toy.”

 

“But what do we do with the rivets? Is this squishy plastic stuff supposed to go in you, too, or do we take that off…?” Bart looked at the vibrator’s strange covering. It didn’t look like it would be pleasurable in the least, but it had come with the toy, so maybe it was of some use…?

 

“I-I think we keep it on, ese. Uh, but here’s the lube, so just… cover it, I guess?” Jaime tossed the lube over to his boyfriend and watched him uncap it. The fluid came out into Bart’s hands and the older boy watched as he moved the vibrator up and down in his hand, twisting it this way and that to try and cover the entire surface of the toy. Maybe… this wouldn’t be so bad. His cock certainly didn’t think it would be, if his growing erection was any indication.

 

“Okay, I think it’s ready? At least as ready as it’s going to be.” Bart held the toy out to Jaime, passing it off to him. As Jaime took it, his heartbeat quickened. This was it. They were actually going to take this next, strange step in their relationship.

 

“Well, then I guess it’s time to, uh… st-stretch you?” Now the older boy couldn’t even make eye contact. Taking the lube, he poured some onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly before he moved them towards Bart’s entrance. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m cool, it’s crash, just be careful, alright?” His words came out quickly, almost too fast for Jaime to understand, but he nodded in response before he swirled his fingers around the boy’s entrance before finally pressing the first digit in. Bart gasped, unused to the feeling of something inside of him. It didn’t hurt necessarily, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable, either. In and out, Jaime moved his hand, trying to open his boyfriend as much as he could before he started using the toy on him. Once it was easy for him to move the single finger, he added a second, stopping his movements for only a moment as he listened to the delicious moan that escaped the teen on his bed.

 

The two fingers moved together, eliciting a beautiful response from Bart, one that Jaime drank in and let sooth his nerves. Then his fingers moved and separated, stretching him further than before. As soon as he seemed loose enough, Jaime removed his fingers, listening as Bart whined at their loss.

 

“Alright, it’s time for… this.” Jaime held up the vibrator before putting it in position to enter the quivering boy below him. Lining it up, he pushed the vibrator inside. Bart let out a screech as it went in, stretching him beyond anything Jaime had done previously. “Are you okay?!”

 

“Y-Yeah, just gimme a minute to adjust. It’s- ahh- it’s kind of big, her-man-o.” Bart’s eyes fell shut and he tried to even his breathing, taking in gulps of air as he tried to get used to the feeling of the foreign object in his body. After a minute, his eyes fluttered open ever so slightly, his gaze locking with Jaime’s. “Alright, I’m okay now. You can start.”

 

“R-Right.” Locating the switch, Jaime moved it to the ‘on’ position and in an instant he heard the loudest noise come from his boyfriend yet. It was a cross between a moan and a scream, but it was so filled with pleasure that Jaime couldn’t look away. “Is it good?”

 

“So good Jaime, so good, I-I can’t…” The words fell off, only to be met by more moans and mewls. “T-The remote… It’s—ahhhhng—in the box. Try that, too.”

 

“O-Okay.” Looking into the box reluctantly- because really, he’d much rather have his entire focus on the pleasured boy on his bed- he pulled out the remote. Checking it, he found that there were already batteries inside. Turning it in his hand, he looked at the various button options. ‘Faster’, ‘slower’, and… ‘heat settings’? While the last one didn’t sound safe, Jaime didn’t see much of an issue with pressing the ‘faster’ button, his mind mentally preparing to see what kind of reaction Bart would have.

 

The sounds that came from him… they were too much. Moving up and onto the bed, Jaime brought their members together before wrapping a hand around them both with a bit of difficulty. As strange as the situation was, it was too much. He couldn’t continue to just watch; he needed release, too.

 

Moving his hand up and down, stroking their cocks with abandon and rubbing the pad of his thumb over their slits, Jaime gasped in pleasure while Bart cried out, his body drenched in sweat and only a moment later came a stream of cum. He’d released so fast, but Jaime could hardly blame him. They were both inexperienced, and with the vibrator… it was to be expected. Then something occurred to him.

 

“Hey, Bart, mi cariño, can you try something for me? Are you up to it?”

 

“I… geez, what is it? ‘m so tired and—ahhhh—this is all too much—!” Even after the boy’s release, he was still in a state of pure bliss while the vibrator continued to work inside of him.

 

“I need you to vibrate. I know you can do it, mi amor, you’re so amazing and so hot and just—vibrate Bart. Let me feel you.”

 

Instead of responding with words, Bart merely nodded and the vibrations began. Jaime groaned, the sensation more than he could handle. He continued to move his hand up and down their cocks; his still erect while his boyfriends began to harden once again. With their cocks held together to tightly, every vibration for the speedster was so much stronger. To savior himself the embarrassment of making more obscene noises, Jaime brought his lips down to Bart’s, crashing them together and quickly adding his tongue into the boy’s mouth. While Bart opened his mouth to accept the kiss, the noises he made never ceased. They were obscene but one of the biggest turn-ons Jaime had ever experienced.

 

The kiss, however, was messy. Their tongues collided and saliva ran from the side of the young boy’s mouth, too excited in his pleasured state to keep anything clean. The vibrations increased and that was all Jaime needed before he released on the young boy’s chest. He gasped and collected himself, sitting up and moving away from the still over-charged boy. Smiling down at Bart, he moved to turn off the vibrator before moving his hand once again to his member, finishing him off a second time before collapsing on the bed beside him.

 

“Was it good for you, mi dulce?”

 

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” Bart’s breathe hitched a moment before finishing with, “When are we doing it again?”


End file.
